barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
My Family's Just Right for Me
My Family's Just Right For Me is an original Barney song that first appeared in the episode of "the same name". Lyrics English= Chorus Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad, With his brother and sister, too. They've got a cat, a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time, They both love her everyday. Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old grandma. Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. |-| Spanish= La familia es cariño, la familia es amor Que te hace muy feliz Las hay de muchos tamaños, ninguna es igual La mía me gusta así Sí, la mía me gusta así Tengo un amigo que vive con sus papás y dos hermanos que juegan con él Tiene un gato, un perro y una rana también Me alegro mucho por él La familia es cariño, la familia es amor Que te hace muy feliz Las hay de muchos tamaños, ninguna es igual La mía me gusta así Sí, la mía me gusta así Una niña vive con su mamá, su papá no vive ahí Y aunque ve a sus padres de uno a la vez Ambos la aman y es feliz La familia es cariño, la familia es amor Que te hace muy feliz Las hay de muchos tamaños, ninguna es igual La mía me gusta así Sí, la mía me gusta así Se acaba de mudar un chico genial que viene de Alabama En su familia la cabeza es muy especial Es su abuela adorada La familia es cariño, la familia es amor Que te hace muy feliz Las hay de muchos tamaños, ninguna es igual La mía me gusta así Sí, la mía me gusta así Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #My Family's Just Right For Me (1992) (first appearance) #Home Sweet Homes (1992) #A Very Special Delivery! (1993) #A Welcome Home (1995) #It's Tradition (1997) #The One and Only You (1998) #Aunt Rachel Is Here! (1998) #This Way In! This Way Out! (2002) #Venice, Anyone?: Italy (2009) |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (Episode Featured: "Home Sweet Homes") (1993) #Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (Episode Featured: "Home Sweet Homes") (1994) #Barney's Families are Special (Episode Featured: "A Very Special Delivery!") (1995) #Barney's Fun & Games (1996) #Sing and Dance with Barney (1999) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") (2015) #Playground Fun (Episode Featured: "This Way In! This Way Out!") (2017) |-| Music Casette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Audio Taken from: "Home Sweet Homes") (1993) #Tributo a Barni (1996) #Las Canciones de Barney (1998) #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney(2004) #Sing Along with Barney & Friends (2005) Trivia *Starting in "A Very Special Delivery!", the first & second original verses of this song are sung together (most of the time). In "Aunt Rachel Is Here!" and "This Way In! This Way Out!" and "Sing Along with Barney & Friends", this song retains the chorus break between the verses that was originally sung. *In "Sing and Dance with Barney", the verse about the new boy who moved from Alabama was sung right after the verse about the girl and her separated parents without the regular chorus being sung. Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992